An electronic component having a coil sealed with a magnetic sheet is conventionally widely used. In the molded coil described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-3761, flat plate-shaped magnetic bodies sandwiching a plurality of coils are further pressurized to seal the coils. The magnetic bodies including the coil are then cut into a predetermined shape to acquire a molded coil. The molded coil has both ends of the coil led out from side surfaces thereof and connected to external terminals. The external terminals are formed over the side surfaces and a mounting surface of the molded coil.